1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimming apparatus, and in particular to a dimming apparatus transmitting control signals with AC power line.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dimming is a very common technology. Alternating current power sources and dimming signals can't be transmitted in the same time with an AC power line in most of the dimming technologies. Extra signal lines will be needed for transmitting dimming signals. This will cause wastage of line layout and will increase cost.